Hell Above (Stiles)
by Floatlikeangels
Summary: The 'hunt' is on when the pack discovers a monster is planning to return, to catch up on some unfinished business.
1. Chapter 1

"It's coming back." Derek noted looking out the window.

Beacon Hills was never known for its scorching temperatures, especially in the springtime, but tonight it was downright freezing. Stiles suddenly looked up, chills running down his spine, "What exactly is 'It'?"

"It is coming back and it's coming back for Marni." Derek stated.

"Marni? The crazy one?" Stiles spit.

"She is not crazy, what she claimed to have seen five years ago, it was real. The police convinced her that what she saw was not possible, similar to what they told Lydia and Jackson."

"Great."

Marni was once average, in fact, boring-ly average. When she turned ten, she heard a voice calling her into her backyard. Marni figured it was her mother asking for help, walking out there, the voice continued into the woods, Marni followed. Whatever was in the woods that night was not her mother, it was something trying to her – no, kill her. She thought she was left for dead when a wolf suddenly leapt out in front of her, saving her life. Even at the age of ten, she knew wolves no longer hunted in the area, maybe even California in general. When she went to the police about it the following morning, nobody believed her, not even her parents. Following the incident, Marni had been admitted to two different psychiatric hospitals for night terrors and was heavily medicated.

The Monday morning bell rung at Beacon Hills High School, Scott and Stiles walked into their first period trying to figure out a plan on how to keep Marni safe when this thing would show up. Derek had provided little information on the entire situation leaving most of the digging to Stiles.

"How are we supposed to keep her safe? She has no friends, she eats alone and I'm pretty sure she hates everyone in this town." Stiles said.

"That's what you're for." Scott smiled, "You need to get her away while we fight this thing off, once and for all."

"Why now though? I mean, the incident, it happened like seven years ago. Seven is a weird number, usually things happen in five or ten-year intervals; seven is just weird." Stiles remarked.

Taking a moment to think about it, Scott realized, "She'll be eighteen."

"So? She can legally vote. What is the big deal?"

"Do you ever hear yourself?" Scott scoffed, "Whatever wanted her then, wanted her because she was a child. Time is running out."

"Isn't she already a woman though?" Stiles joked, "I mean, she probably has gotten her period by now."

"Can we take a second to focus on the big picture?"

"Mom, I'm going to be eighteen in a little over two months, you can't control my life forever." Marni screamed.

"Until the day you turn eighteen, I legally am responsible for you." Her mother stated.

"So, why can't I drive to see dad then? I'll be safe, besides nobody would mess with me; I am 'crazy' after all." Marni barked.

"You are not driving across the country alone. End of discussion. If you can somehow find somebody to go with you, you can go."

"Mom, you know I lost all my friends. It is not fair. I just want to see dad! He doesn't think I am crazy."

"Fine." Marni mumbled, "I'll just leave when you aren't home."

Scott backed away from the window, "She is planning on leaving anyway."

"Great! Problem solved then." Stiles said.

"No." Scott remarked, "Somebody needs to go with her, to protect her."

"And who will be doing that?" Stiles questioned.

"I have to talk to Derek first, but most likely … you."

"So I have to take a trip with the crazy chick, to ensure her safety, when everyone else you are friends with is you know, a werewolf and can provide better protection then I ever could?!

"You won't be alone." Scott decided, "You'll have Allison and Isaac, watching, er, following from a distance.

"Have we ever figured out what actually is coming for her?" Stiles questioned.

"Derek has never officially said anything, but I have an idea."

"And what is this 'idea'"

"A Lamia – a child eating creäture."

"I think I liked the not knowing better."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Marni." A voice called, "Marni, come out here please."_

_"Mom?" Marni shouted as she walked through her living room and out onto her patio._

_"In the garden!" The voice said._

_Marni started walking towards her mother's garden when she felt a cold hand grab her leg and knock her down. The more Marni would scream, the quieter the rest of the world got- the crickets stopped chirping, the birds stopped flying and the deer stopped moving. Marni cried for her mother, cried for her father- cried for anyone but nobody came. Eventually, she ended up in the woods, a spot she had never been. Carefully opening to her eyes, she realized it had gotten dark out, making it impossible to see her assailant. The assailant- the only thing Marni knew for certain was it was a female, that and the fact that she was chanting in some language unknown to her. Suddenly, in the distance Marni heard a wolf howl and just like that she woke up from her nightmare in a cold sweat._

By this point Marni had become used to these reoccurring dreams, tonight's however changed a little bit with the howling, Marni had never seen a wolf before and she was almost positive she had never heard one make a sound, especially a howl like she heard in her dream. She also wondered why now was a wolf in her dream? Was it something she had repressed? She quickly grabbed her phone and started doing some research, from what she could tell, wolves were not something she would've seen that night but then again the entire experience was so out of the ordinary and traumatizing she was unsure what to believe.

***

"Have you figured out how to be her friend yet?" Isaac asked Stiles at lunch. The group, consisting of Stiles, Isaac, Lydia, Allison and Scott, was sitting in an awkward silence, all were fighting with the reality that in a short period of time, another creature would be lurking Beacon Hills and although they never were friends with Marni, they knew Scott, the new Alpha, would never let her get hurt again.

"I have Chemistry with her next period," Stiles started putting down his lunch, "I figure I can ask her to be my lab partner."

"What if she says no?" Isaac jokes, "I mean it isn't like you're the best in the subject. Besides, isn't Danny your partner?"

"I don't think Danny would mind." Stiles decided as the bell ending lunch rung. The group rose and began walking their separate ways to their classes.

***

"Today, your lab should be an interesting one." Mr. Harris said. "Now partner up and get to it."

"Sorry Danny, but I need to change partners." Stiles whispered then ran over to the empty seat next to Marni.

Marni looked up from her paper, "Can I help you with something?"

"You need a partner. I need a partner. Let's be partners!" Stiles said.

"Don't you have Danny as a partner?" Marni inquired.

"Yes, No, wait, we were partners but he has a new one." Stiles nodded.

"Okay, so lets get to it then." Marni mumbled.

The two started out working in silence, the only conversation going on was with their hands, one pointed to the paper and the other did what it said. Stiles knew this would not help her in any way, so he broke the silence.

"So, do you have any plans for the summer?" Stiles questioned.

Marni took a second to think over her response, "I am going on a road trip, to see my dad, but I plan on exploring whenever I can."

"Are you going with anyone?" Stiles wondered out loud, knowing what the answer would be.

"I haven't asked anyone yet, none of my friends really have the money to come along." Marni said.

"That's too bad." Stiles agreed then got back to working on their experiment.

A few minutes later the two were the first to complete their experiment, they created vanilla ice cream. They sat around eating theirs while everyone else finished making theirs.

"Hey Marni." Stiles began before the bell rang ending class.

"Yeah, Stiles?" Marni asked.

"I'll go with you."

"Go with me where?"

"On your trip. You can drop me off before you get to your dads and I'll figure out my way back. It could do me some good, you know, to get away from everything going on here: between the awkward triangle amongst my friends and my dad running to be sheriff again, I need a break away from it all."

"I'll think about it." Marni nodded then got up out of her seat, "Thanks for being my lab partner today."

Stiles sat in his seat and thought up every possible bad thing that could happen on this cross country trip with the towns psychopath who isn't so crazy after all.

***  
The group met back up after school at the Hale residence- or what was left of it.

"Explain something to me," Stiles began, "Why are the two strongest werewolves staying behind? We know absolutely nothing about this Lamia thing. How do we know it isn't watching us and going to attack one of us? How do we know is isn't like a dog and can sniff her out and realize she is leaving, not to start anything but Isaac can't do anything to protect us, Allison is useless without her bow and we all know how well I do when danger is near."

"Because my mother was the one who saved Marni the first time." Derek stated.


End file.
